About from the kisses, the hugs and the love
by Lotus Spring
Summary: Aomine Daiki es un hombre que se dedica a desactivar bombas para probar que la buena suerte no existe y Kise es un periodista con la habilidad de enamorar mediante las palabras. AoKise. Tema: "Dioses Egipcios". Dia 20. Este fanfic participa en la convocatoria de fanfics de la pagina AoKise Lovers.


Hola :DDD Aqui les traigo un nuevo fanfic, con una tematica bastante extraña pero linda a la vez. Espero que les guste, antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que la historia de los dioses egipcios que muestro aqui no es la real, yo la he alterado para que todo concordase. Si a alguien le molesta, me disculpo de ante mano. Otro cosa mas es que este capitulo es como un prologo, no hay mucho interaccion entre Aomine y Kise, pienso que es necesario que antes se desarrolle ciertos puntos. Ademas, en este fic habra menciones de otras parejas las cuales son: MidoTaka, AkaFuri, KagaKuro, NijiHai y MuraHimu.

Y bueno con esto aclarado, espero les guste este primer capitulo. Disculpen los errores ortograficos y de redaccion.

PD: La primera parte en cursiva es una introduccion a la historia de los dioses egipcios.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En el principio solo existía el océano infinito. No había un cielo, ni una tierra; solo el espíritu del mundo que se hallaba disperso en el caos, la muerte era nula y la vida lloraba._

 _Soledad._

 _Vacío._

 _Oscuridad._

 _Despierta._

 _Sin embargo, todo aquello cambio, cuando la esencia del universo tomo consciencia. Ra nació; era hermoso, poderoso y fuerte. Su nacimiento implicaba luz, brillo y un nuevo comienzo. Ra amaba la vida, añoraba la muerte, anhelaba cada centímetro del infinito caos para sí mismo. Ra deseaba cambiar el caos a su parecer; dibujar sobre él, reír junto a él, respirar con su preciosa compañía._

 _Y lo haría._

 _Entonces Ra, suspiro. Y de su aliento nació, Shu._

 _El aire suave e infinito de los días en acuarela._

 _Color._

 _Color._

 _Color._

 _¡Vuela Shu, Vuela!_

 _Pero el mundo continuaba seco, sombrío y árido. Shu solo recorría el caos con su manto de viento fugaz y cálido. No había más, no existía otra posibilidad. Shu, solo era Shu. El caos seguía manifestándose imperfecto. El caos continuaba imperando y consumiendo y matando y lastimando._

 _Ra tenía que actuar nuevamente._

 _Fueron sus lágrimas las que se disolvieron sobre la eternidad, las que jugaron con el destino y las que parieron a la humedad en todo su esplendor._

 _¡Oh poderosa y renovada humedad!_

 _Tefnut camino, corrió, acompaño y lleno el caos de agua. Del bello océano omnipotente y azul, de ese bello azul que cautivo a Shu. Que enamoro a Shu, que hizo que el viento fuese más violento, más rápido, más cautivador. El viento soplo y soplo._

 _Todo era perfecto para ellos dos. La felicidad se dibujó en las esencias de los dioses. Los armaba y los desarmaba hasta que estuviesen cansados de tanta dicha y durmiesen a los pies de Ra._

 _Sin embargo, aquello duro poco._

 _Haciendo caso omiso al ruego de Ra, el caos continuo ensuciando y castigando. Golpeando cada aliento de Ra, mancillando la humedad hasta estar satisfecho._

 _Ra lo noto._

 _Ya no podía permitirlo más._

 _A pesar de que amase tanto al caos. Tenía que actuar._

 _Ra fue perspicaz, fue astuto, fue cruel…_

 _Shu y Tefnut no podían estar solos._

 _Ra creo la tierra, en consecuencia, Geb se levantó a un costado de Tefnut como un fiel guardián, como un noble caballero frente al horror del caos, Geb había nacido con el propósito honroso de proteger a Tefnut, de guardarlo en su cariño y morada. Ra estuvo satisfecho con su creación. Ahora la tranquilidad reinaría sobre su el universo. Ahora podrían llegar a la perfección._

 _No obstante._

 _El amor volvió a imperar. Geb estaba celoso. Muy celoso del amor infinito que Shu y Tefnut se tenían, no quería estar solo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar solo? ¿Por qué tenía que pudrirse en su miseria? ¡¿Por qué?! No, no y no._

 _Oh poderoso Ra, padre de la creación. Compadécete del noble y amoroso Geb._

 _Ra suspiro agotado. Era momento de entregarle compañía a Geb._

 _Alguien honroso y amoroso. Alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Alguien que naciese de la felicidad._

 _Entonces, Ra sonrió._

 _Y de esa bella sonrisa, nació el único compañero posible para Geb._

 _El cielo. El hermoso y preciado cielo. ¡Manifiéstate Nut! Y de los anhelos, suplicios y deseos. Nut dio sus primeros pasos, sus primeros jugueteos, sus primeros latidos. Bellísimo Nut. Amor. Amor. Amor. ¡Viva el amor! Fue inevitable. La conexión existía, el amor estaba haciendo de las suyas, jugando y enredando. Nut cayó en el amor, en la hermosura de Geb, en esa inmensidad de verde, café, flora y fauna._

 _Geb le sonrió._

 _Y Nut tembló frente a ese gesto._

 _Estaban enamorados._

 _Geb y Nut se casaron frente a los buenos deseos de Ra._

 _La creación estaba casi perfecta._

 _De la superficie de Geb, fueron los humanos quienes se hicieron cargo, los humanos admiraron la hermosa creación, los humanos la arreglaron y modificaron a su parecer, fueron los sentimientos humanos quienes se albergaron en los corazones de los Dioses._

 _Geb y Nut tuvieron hijos._

 _De su maravillosa descendencia…_

 _Cuatro fueron los dioses que reinaron sobre los cielos con el dulce apoyo de Ra._

 _El primero en extenderse, fue Thot. La sabiduría. Magnifica sabiduría. Escancia y sentido de la vida. Los humanos crearon arte, música, viviendas; todo, absolutamente todo gracias a la sabiduría y conocimiento. Poderoso y benevolente Thot. Su trabajo era magnifico e impecable._

 _Sin embargo, los humanos también necesitaban esperanza, bondad, compasión, y luz. Añoraban un guía espiritual. Fue Osiris quien velo por el bienestar de la creación. Osiris guio a la humanidad por un camino de luz y dicha, las personas eran afortunadas, la alegría saludaba a la creación para mandarle a la eternidad._

 _Pero no todo podía basarse en dicha, alegría y jubilo. De los celos, del odio, de la repugnancia y del poder. Set creyó ser el más adecuado para tal papel._

 _¡Oh despiadado Set dios de la guerra! ¿Cuántas cabezas caerán a tus pies?_

 _Set jamás percibió la compasión, nunca creyó en la esperanza ni la bondad. El, solo anteponía los beneficios. Solo los ganadores eran merecedores de la eternidad._

 _Y, por supuesto, sobre las almas que Set mandaba al Duat, también conocido como el más allá, fue el menor de todos quien reino, Anubis. Guardián absoluto de las tierras del horizonte y de la balanza espiritual. Dios de los muertos._

 _¡Oh poderoso señor del Horizonte!_

 _Gradualmente, los dioses ejercieron sus papeles con diligencia, con eficacia y con rapidez sobre las almas vivientes de la creación._

 _Con el tiempo cada uno de los dioses desposo a otros dioses provenientes de la casa de Tefnut y Shu. Thot se rindió frente a los encantos de Bastet, Dios de la diversión y alegría adivina. Osiris en cambio, desposo al dios más tranquilo de la eternidad, Isis. Puesto que Isis siempre había demostrado amor desde su tierna infancia hacia el poderoso y grandioso Osiris. Y en medio de la dicha fue Set quien se revelo, lleno de odio y rencor, creyó ser el idóneo para gobernar sobre todos._

 _Sangre._

 _Rojo._

 _Lagrimas._

 _Calma Set. Calma._

 _Neftis abrazo a Set en su gran amor, en su dicha, en su cariño y abnegación._

 _¡Oh bello y poderoso Neftis!_

 _Recubre con tu oscuridad y amor aquel corazón._

 _Set se enamoró del precioso dios, lo albergo en su templo y lo hizo suyo a su manera. Neftis, dios de la oscuridad, fue quien desposo al despiadado Set._

 _Y así fue como todos los dioses comenzaron a crear legados. La creación era dichosa, era feliz y absoluta._

 _Pero, nuevamente, fueron los lamentos de Anubis los que arruinaron la dicha. Estaba solo, muy solo. Dolor y más dolor. No existía dios alguno que deseara desposar al dios de los muertos. Anubis era horrible, un monstruo absoluto, solo la muerte era capaz de soportarle._

 _No era justo._

 _No lo era._

 _No._

 _¿Quién podía amar a Anubis? ¿Quién? Ni siquiera el caos encarnado por Apofis, era capaz de verle, presenciarle y acompañarle. Anubis permanecería en soledad por toda la eternidad. Nadie era capaz de desposarlo y mantenerlo en un templo celestial._

 _¡Desdichado Anubis! ¡Pobre Anubis! Nadie desea recibir tu infinito amor._

 _Amor._

 _Cariño._

 _Deseo._

 _¡Despierta Hathor!_

 _Fue en ese preciso instante que los ojos dorados del dios de la belleza y el amor se abrieron frente a la eternidad. Ra lanzo un grito de júbilo, y la creación abrió sus brazos para el nuevo dios. Bellísimo Hathor._

 _Hathor dio saltitos por la tierra, jugo con los sentimientos de los dioses, sembró el amor más puro entre la humanidad y se dirigió al Duat._

 _Y paso..._

 _Anubis le observo y Hathor frunció el ceño. Anubis era demasiado horrible. Muy pero muy feo. Asqueroso. Repugnante. Hediondo. Terrible. El dio más horrendo de la creación._

 _Pero, sin importar aquello._

 _Hathor le beso._

 _¡Oh Hathor, dios de la belleza y amor, solo tú eres capaz de observar la hermosura interior!_

 _La sonrisa de Anubis ilumino el Duat. Hathor también sonrió._

 _Luego de un tiempo._

 _Con el dolor y envidia de muchos dioses. Hathor pidió la mano de Anubis y le desposo._

 _Las casas celestiales estaban completas ahora. La creación estaba completa, todo fue felicidad y júbilo por unos cuantos siglos._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Apofis destruyo los cielos. No podía descansar en paz, no estaba contento, no era dichoso, no era feliz. Necesitaba venganza y odio._

 _Apofis odiaba todo._

 _Ra ya no podía soportarlo más, su creación seria destruida, no podía permitir aquello._

 _Es por ello, que en su desesperación y desdicha, durmió a los dioses y los disperso en el mundo, alejados unos de otro. La creación persistiría de esa manera. El equilibrio se mantendría. Y ellos despertarían en el momento adecuado._

 _Los legados permanecerían._

 _-w-_

Kise observo el lugar con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, cada detalle, cada movimiento de los presentes, cada palabra que era pronunciada por los bonitos labios de Kagami. Si. Tenía que ser sincero, aquella sorpresa le había desarmado totalmente, le había dejado expuesto y al borde de un colapso emocional. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, se sentía totalmente apreciado y querido. Ahí, sentado en medio de aquel restaurante, Ryouta se sintió volar en un sueño infinito. Todo era precioso y hermoso frente a sus ojos.

Por supuesto, Kise no había pedido nada de aquello, en absoluto, de hecho, la idea original había sido salir junto a Kagami en busca de algo de comida para luego regresar a su departamento y pasar la tarde juntos, no obstante, antes de que diese un paso afuera, Taiga le había capturado y arrastrado a aquel lugar, alegando un montón de cosas incoherentes hasta llegar al local.

Ryouta había lanzado un grito de emoción al observar todo.

Se notaba el esfuerzo que Kagami había invertido en aquello, además de que su sonrisa y ojos brillantes delataban toda la ansiedad y alegría albergadas en su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había llevado hacer eso?

Kise no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Lo único cierto era que había logrado su cometido de encantar y conmover a Ryouta. Por supuesto, ese era precisamente el resultado que Kagami había anhelado; la situación lo ameritaba, el día lo ameritaba, el momento lo ameritaba. Era algo especial.

Unos días atrás, Taiga prácticamente le había jurado que para su aniversario, le haría vivir una experiencia inolvidable, le había jurado que le haría sonreír, le había jurado que lo haría muy feliz por los doce meses que habían pasado como novios. Y porque Kise se lo merecía.

Se merecía muchas cosas; rosas, chocolates, besos, abrazos infinitos capaces de mandarlo al cielo.

Kise se merecía las estrellas luminosas y redondas del firmamento. Kagami lo creía así. No porque fuese un romántico empedernido, sino porque realmente amaba a Kise, amaba su cabello, amaba su sonrisa, amaba su rostro desaliñado en las mañanas. Amaba enteramente a Kise.

Y por eso, ambos estaban compartiendo aquel momento especial en ese día esperado. La estabilidad se podía sentir entre ellos; la calma, la tranquilidad, el amor incondicional. Todo era maravilloso.

Kise soltó una risita al observar las mejillas coloradas de Kagami, podía percibir la vergüenza en su novio, sus labios temblorosos, las manos sudadas, Taiga era un manojo de nervios. Era un hombre de tan buen corazón, poseedor de bellísimos sentimientos. Kise podía verlos, absolutamente todos. —Kagamicchi—llamo despertándolo del sueño momentáneo en el que Taiga estaba. Kagami alzo la vista y Kise le mostro un corazón formado con sus manos—Te quiero—susurro bajito como muestra de cariño.

Silencio.

La cara de Kagami ardió en llamas.

—Yo también—respondió al instante. Kagami apretó los labios y observo con decisión el rostro de Kise—Yo también te quiero—alzo la voz, afirmando con mucha fuerza aquellos sentimientos—Gracias por haber estado todo este tiempo conmigo, espero que continuemos juntos. —Kagami no era precisamente un experto en las palabras, pero en ese momento, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decir todo lo que su cerebro armaba—Prometo hacerte feliz, Kise.

Ryouta asintió contento.

Era amor. Definitivamente lo era.

Kise podía sentir todo ese amor. Era un amor verdadero, ese tipo de amor que ardía con intensidad sobre todos los humanos, ese amor capaz de condenar al mismísimo demonio, ese amor sincero que se dilataba por todos los seres de la creación. Un amor puro. El corazón de Kise se oprimió al pensar en aquello. Un amor real. Un amor que merecía ser correspondido. Un amor que él no podía recibir con tanta facilidad.

—Gracias a ti por tus palabras, Kagamicchi. Yo también prometo hacerte feliz y continuar con nuestra aventura juntos. —Las palabras solo salían de sus labios—Estaré siempre para ti, Kagamicchi. Siempre.

Los ojos de Taiga se cristalizaron al oír aquello, todo indicaba que Ryouta correspondía a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad, con la misma entrega, con el mismo amor. Podían estar juntos. Podían ser felices. Podrían formar un hogar entre los dos, no necesitarían más. Kagami estaba convencido de ello, así que, con aquella hermosa esperanza naciente en su corazón, llevo una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un anillo blanco, lo coloco frente a Kise y sonrió.

Silencio nuevamente.

Ryouta no podía creerlo.

—Cásate conmigo, Kise. —el brillo del anillo relució en ese momento— Por favor, se mío.

Dolor.

Y más dolor.

 _Si tan solo Anubis durmiese en su interior._

—Kagamicchi, yo…

De pronto, un sonido chirriante se hizo presente en el lugar.

Ryouta abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Movió la cabeza y clavo la vista en la entrada del restaurante. Conocía aquel sonido. Lo había escuchado un millón de veces en el pasado. Aquello no traía nada bueno. Miro con minuciosidad el lugar, con atención y cuidado. Lo sentía, podía sentir una presencia divina ajena a la suya. Estaba ahí. Podía asegurarlo, no obstante, el lugar parecía igual. No había nada. No había señal alguna de un desequilibrio. Sin embargo, Ryouta podía jurarlo. No estaban solos. La realidad podía ser alterada con facilidad. Volvió la vista al frente para hablar con Kagami, necesitaba pedirle que saliesen de ahí.

Sin embargo.

Kagami no estaba.

Se levantó estrepitosamente y corrió hacia la salida, miro hacia todos lados con desesperación, corrió de un lado a otro, grito el nombre de Taiga hasta cansarse, sin embargo, no había nada. Era como si la presencia de Kagami hubiese sido consumida por…

Kise trago saliva nervioso.

No.

No podía ser.

Sonrió con temor, por lo descabellado de sus pensamientos...

No podía ser que Anubis hubiese despertado.

Negó con la cabeza convenciéndose a sí mismo. No lo había hecho, claro que no, porque si hubiese sido así, él lo hubiese sentido. Hubiese sentido la presencia de su esposo en la creación. Hubiese sentido toda esa desolación. Hubiese percibido el olor a la muerte. Así que la sola idea era risible, giro sobre sí mismo para correr hacia su departamento en pos de buscar a Taiga.

Pero, nuevamente, el sonido se presentó. El chirrido era desagradable. Era asfixiante. Era doloroso. Cerró los ojos un instante y permaneció ahí un momento, ya no quería escuchar aquello, quería que acabase, que cesase por un momento, que muriese ya que lo lastimaba, lo hería y lo enloquecía.

El sonido desapareció.

Volvió abrir los ojos lentamente, con cuidado y temor.

De pronto todo cobro sentido, aquella presencia estaba frente a él.

Midorima permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la acera, poseía un aura compleja y llena de divinidad. Kise frunció el ceño. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Shintaro estaba ahí, parado como si su presencia fuese lo más normal del mundo. No. En absoluto, tener a Midorima ahí era símbolo de desgracia.

—Estas siendo maleducado, Kise—Midorima acomodo sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—Puedo oír todos tus pensamientos.

—No me importa, Midorimacchi. —Ryouta no acostumbraba a ser descortés ni violento con otros dioses. Pero la presencia de Midorima significaba problemas, además, la probabilidad de que el tuviese a Kagami se manifestaba de manera indiscutible. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Ansió el día en que Anubis despierte y te arrastre al horizonte. —Midorima, dios poderoso de la sabiduría, no estaba para aguantar aquellos desplantes. Todo lo contrario, Shintaro se sentía merecedor de un buen trato, después de todo, estaba invirtiendo tiempo en aquella estúpida situación. — ¿Por qué estabas con ese humano?—pregunto sin más, yendo directo al punto.

Kise apretó los puños molesto. Aquella pregunta no tenía sentido. Era incoherente y estúpida. Aunque todos los dioses estuviesen casados tenían el absoluto permiso de Ra para poder juguetear con algunos humanos en pos de esperar satisfactoriamente a que sus compañeros regresasen de su sueño. Kise no estaba siendo infiel, simplemente se distraía por un bien común; su salud y equilibrio. —Es mi novio. Solo estábamos saliendo por un momento.

Midorima relajo los hombros —No puedes salir con ese humano.

Más cosas incoherentes.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué?—Kise quiso golpear el bonito rostro de Midorima. Estaba bien, como dios del amor, no se le tenía permitido usar la violencia, pero Midorima comenzaba a molestarlo— ¿De que estas hablando Midorimacchi?

—Que Nijimura ha dicho que no puedes estar con Kagami Taiga. Es imposible.—pronunció Midorima, con una ceja alzada, esperaba que Kise comprendiese lo que estaba a punto de decir.—Y tu—alzo una de sus manos señalando el cielo—Debes obedecer a Ra, es su voluntad como creador del todo.

Kise sonrió. Definitivamente nada tenía sentido. No podía creer que Nijimura hubiese ordenado algo así, considerando que fue el, quien unos años atrás, había permitido el matrimonio entre Isis y un humano. Ra había estado de acuerdo con aquella unión, todos los dioses habían visto aquello como algo temporal, solo hasta que Osiris volviese y reclamase su lugar en los cielos. No había signos de inconformidad. Isis había decidido premiar de esa manera el buen comportamiento de aquel humano.

La situación se había desarrollado de manera simple.

Habían permitido que Kuroko actuase así, por lo cual, era justo que otros dioses pudiesen hacer lo mismo. Por supuesto, esto solo era bien visto para los dioses que se encontrasen en soledad. Y Kise, como el esposo del durmiente Anubis, tenía todo el derecho de apropiarse de Kagami Taiga.

Todos los dioses lo hacían.

Excepto Set, claro. Akashi esperaba fielmente a su bellísimo Neftis. Su amada oscuridad.

El punto era, ¿Por qué motivo Ra se oponía a su noviazgo?

—No es justo Midorimacchi, a mí me gusta mucho, Kagamicchi—Kise suspiro pesadamente, no podía ir contra la voluntad de Ra pero tampoco deseaba abandonar a Taiga. —Solo es momentáneo, hasta que mi amado Anubis despierte. —rogo con cierta desesperación en sus ojos.

Midorima le miro con cierto grado de comprensión. Entendía la desesperación de Kise. Kagami Taiga había actuado como anestésico sobre las heridas de Hathor, había calmado el dolor creciente de Kise, había llenado cierto espacio en su divinidad. Thot podía percibir aquello. —Es admirable que sientas afecto y cariño por Anubis—Kagami Taiga había sido usado adecuadamente—Deja a Kagami Taiga, y te prometo buscar la manera de recuperar tus recuerdos junto a Anubis.

Y ahí estaba. Shintaro volvía a sacar a relucir aquel tema. Los labios de Kise temblaron al oír aquello, su corazón albergaba un hueco enorme, era cierto. Kise había despertado como Hathor sin recuerdo alguno de su amado Anubis; se había frustrado y llorado por aquello. Todo su legado le pedía a gritos que recordase a su esposo, pero no había nada. Set le había aconsejado mantener la calma, pero era imposible hacerlo. La angustia y el dolor lo embargaban, es por ello que había buscado la manera de desviar su atención hacia Kagami. Y casi lo había logrado de no ser por las palabras de Thot.

—No Thot, lo has intentado anteriormente y no has logrado nada así que por favor, habla con Ra. Convéncelo de que esto no implica peligro. Además, sabes muy bien, que como dioses no podemos tener contacto físico con los humanos, he guardado mi cuerpo para Anubis.

Midorima se froto la cien frustrado, ya se imaginaba que Kise le diría todo aquello. Reconocía que el dolor de la soledad se manifestaba horriblemente, es por ello que guardaba cierta admiración hacia Hathor, era el dios que más sufría por la ausencia de su compañero. Midorima comprende los sentimientos de Ryouta, pero es imposible.

No puede permitir aquello unión.

—Midorimacchi…

—Él es Osiris—dijo de pronto, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente de un solo golpe. Su esposo, Bastet le había recomendado ser más sensible pero, la situación se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Lo sentía por Kise, pero la verdad se anteponía frente a todo. —Isis lo ha sentido y ahora lo reclama como suyo. ¿Sigues creyendo que es adecuado que este junto a ti?

— ¿Eh?

—Tu humano adorado es parte de nuestro círculo.

-w-

Kuroko Tetsuya siempre se había distinguido por su envidiable templanza y calma. Por el manejo total de sus emociones, por el absoluto control de sus sentimientos. Isis siempre había sido el más equilibrado de todos los dioses. Sereno y frio, había manejado con total facilidad, los legados y asuntos de su esposo. A pesar del dolor punzante, producto de la ausencia de Osiris, Isis siempre había mantenido la cabeza en alto. Todo era manejado y controlado en su interior. Nada escapaba de sus blancas manos.

No obstante, aquella fachada cayó como una torre de cartas. Sus ojos, siempre celestes, se nublaron de infinitas lágrimas al sentir la presencia de Osiris en la creación. Kuroko no podía explicarlo con certeza, pero estaba ahí, Osiris estaba de pie en el mundo, caminando y sonriendo. No entendía como, pero ahí estaba. Las lágrimas de Isis cayeron nuevamente sobre la superficie. Su amado Osiris había vuelto y le correspondía a él albergarlo en su lecho.

No podía permitir que su esposo permaneciese más tiempo en la ignorancia, necesitaba despertarlo, necesitaba volver a tenerlo a su lado. Isis recordaba a Osiris con amor, recordaba los sacrificios que su esposo había efectuado por él, desde su sangre hasta su aliento. Osiris. Osiris. Osiris.

Necesitaba tanto a Osiris.

Su existencia quemaba al pensar en la distancia que los separaba.

Es por ello que había exigido a Ra que le trajese a Osiris. Estaba en su derecho, ellos eran una de las uniones más sagradas del Duat, debían estar juntos, la creación los reconocía como uno solo. Así que, siendo verdadero aquello, Nijimura había ordenado a Thot se encargase del asunto. Considerando que Midorima era el más eficiente y obediente de todos los dioses. Nijimura creía en las buenas estrategias de Thot además de que el dios de la sabiduría conocía perfectamente la historia de Isis. El sufrimiento de un dios no era admisible.

Isis solo deseaba tener a Osiris nuevamente. No le importaba nada más. Su decisión era firme.

.

.

.

Tetsuya permaneció de pie frente a la enorme puerta del salón de Ra, la mansión de Nijimura era enorme, recamaras por todo lado, sirvientes de un lado para otro, no en vano, era la encarnación del poderoso dios del sol. Todo era muy extenso para el gusto de Kuroko, el prefería algo más sencillo y pequeño, lo suficientemente adecuado para su familia, lo suficientemente apto para él y Osiris.

Sonrió. No podía ocultarlo más, se sentía enormemente dichoso por haber encontrado a su precioso Osiris. Ya casi podía sentir su divinidad pegada junto a la suya, era maravilloso. La calidez de su corazón se extendía por todo su cuerpo, no había manera de parar aquella sensación. Todo era enormemente gratificante. Deseaba lanzarse en los fuertes brazos de Osiris y juntar su existencia con la de él, le urgía tenerle a su lado, no obstante, Ra le había pedido que esperase unos momentos. Solo para que Osiris se sintiese cómodo.

Todo era por él.

Debía esperar por él, debía aguantar por él, debía perseverar por él, por el bien de Osiris. Por lograr su recuperación, por volver a tener ese amor intenso en su ser.

Todo iría bien.

Las cosas estaban dichas.

La puerta del salón se abrió. Kuroko giro instantáneamente, se encontraba ansioso por una respuesta satisfactoria, por el permiso de Ra para que pudiese acercarse a Osiris, por la sonrisa de su esposo. Pero, nada de ello sucedió; de un lado del salón salieron Set y Thot acompañados de Nut.

Los ojos de Nut estaban rojos como el fuego intenso. Kuroko podía percibir el dolor de ellos, la desdicha y la desgracia. Himuro simplemente le había mirado una sola vez sin decirle nada para luego salir por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, Kuroko no entendía aquel comportamiento. Tatsuya siempre le abrazaba cada vez podía, pero ahora no había sido así sino todo lo contrario, parecía que Nut le ignoraba con toda la intención del mundo.

Dirigió la vista a los otros dioses y espero a que terminasen de hablar, ambos lucían pensativos y serios, como si debatiesen algo importante, Tetsuya anhelaba saber qué, pero tal parecía que nadie le diría. Estaba condenado a permanecer en el vacío de su mente, en ese vacío que lo mortificaba y destruía.

Thot entrecerró los ojos frutado y asintió a las palabras de Set, dio la vuelta y volvió a ingresar al salón.

Silencio.

La calma en aquel lugar se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ya no podía aguantarla más, Tetsuya sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Akashi, que era el único dios presente, se acercó a Kuroko y le miro fijo. Sus ojos rojos parecían capaces de leer cualquier pensamiento. Set se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, examino con minuciosidad cada detalle de las facciones de Kuroko y exhalo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido Tetsuya?—pronuncio circunspecto, con ese aire dominante y arrollador. Toda la figura de Akashi emitía poder y dominio. El dios de la guerra, era un ser poderoso y brillante. Cruel hasta cierto punto, pero cálido y comprensivo a la vez. La compasión era una de las cosas que su amado Neftis había sembrado en él.

— ¿De qué hablas, Akashi kun?—Tetsuya no entendía aquella pregunta. Lo único que quería era saber de Kagami y su estabilidad.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has llorado por el bienestar de Osiris?

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

El corazón de Kuroko se oprimió, el aire ceso y su piel tembló. Su sufrimiento siempre había sido perpetuo—Desde mi despertar—contesto, sin miedo alguno de que Set descubriese su dolor. No tenía por qué avergonzarse. Kuroko lo sentía natural.

—Es bastante.

Por supuesto.

Lo era.

Osiris era su vida.

Era normal añorar su regreso.

— ¿Por qué estas preguntándome esto, Akashi kun?—bien, hasta ahí había llegado la templanza de Kuroko. Necesitaba saber sobre Osiris. Algo no andaba bien. Su Osiris estaba sufriendo. Podía sentirlo. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Osiris ahora responde al nombre de Kagami Taiga—pronuncio Akashi, delineando con sus labios cada palabra—Tus lágrimas han tenido un efecto secundario sobre la divinidad de Osiris.

—No entiendo Akashi kun—Kuroko negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te recuerda. —explico. Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido y Set continuo— Osiris ha perdido todo recuerdo sobre ti y sobre su divinidad. Tu sufrimiento ha borrado sus memorias.

Kuroko cayó sobre el suelo al oír aquello. Se encontraba desconcertado, horriblemente confundido. No, no, no y más no. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Su felicidad estaba muriendo para dar paso a la tristeza, horror y desolación. El corazón de Isis se sentía incapaz de soportar aquello. Osiris no le recordaba, ni a él, ni a su legado, ni a nada. Era un universo vacío, un dios olvidado. Ningún recuerdo valía ahora. Las lágrimas cayeron como fines diamantes por las mejillas de Kuroko. El destino estaba siendo cruel, más cruel de lo permitido. La sensación de destrucción comenzaba a invadir su blanco corazón.

Desolación, horror y pérdida.

Ya no podía seguir aguantando aquello.

Ya no podía más.

Seijuuro que miraba la escena con total silencio y comprensión, recordó con cierta nostalgia los momentos de aquella pareja celestial. Isis y Osiris, los dioses y reyes de todo Egipto. Eran perfectos y simples, Akashi lo reconocía, habían sido brillantes en su tiempo, sin embargo; ahora no había más, solo resignación.

Resignación.

La sonrisa de Neftis apareció en su mente. Como un hermoso recuerdo grabado en su sangre.

Seijuuro cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Isis tenía que resignarse pero no rendirse frente al destino. El equilibrio, había que mantener el equilibrio.

Akashi abrió los ojos y se agacho a la altura de Isis. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban inundados de lágrimas. Set las aparto. No podía permitir que Isis se rindiese y se echase el caos. No. Eso jamás. Un solo movimiento en falso y la creación peligraría. Aquella creación que Neftis adoraba con su alma e infinito amor.

Set jamás permitiría que su bellísimo Neftis perdiese algo de su agrado, de su gusto, de su amor.

Es por ello que, la sola idea de alterar la vida se tornaba absurda. La mortalidad misma debía persistir.

—Tetsuya—se dirigió hacia el dios del matrimonio y la familia—Hay sacrificios que nosotros como dioses debemos hacer. —Levanto el mentón de Kuroko con una de sus manos— ¿Lo entiendes?—su voz resonó por los oídos de Isis—La responsabilidad y el control—murmuro— son cosas que debemos mantener.

—Akashi kun…

—Tienes que desposar a Taiga esta misma noche.

La creación, la luz, el aire y el sol. Todo. Todo debía persistir.

Sin importar lo demás.

El sufrimiento de otros era irrelevante. El equilibrio, el Duat y el Maat debían permanecer inmunes frente a cualquier situación. Akashi lo veía así. Neftis lo desearía así.

—Pero él no me recuerda.

Set se levantó y sonrió.

—Es probable que lo haga si lo haces tuyo.

-w-

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ryouta al ser informado sobre la precipitada realización de la boda de Kagami y Kuroko esa misma noche en la residencia de Nijimura. Kise no era el tipo de dios caracterizado por ser partícipe de ceremonias celestiales. Sin embargo, considerando el grado de seriedad del asunto, no dudo ni un solo segundo en vestir elegantemente para partir rumbo a la dichosa ceremonia.

Todo estaba efectuándose de manera rápida sin tiempo alguno.

Kise no veía aquello con buenos ojos, no porque continuase deseando a Kagami, no, eso ya había acabado, sino porque la estabilidad de Taiga estaba en riesgo. Efectuar aquella boda con tanta rapidez implicaba confusión y duda, Kagami ni siquiera sabía sobre la existencia de los dioses. Aquello solo lo espantaría, lo dejaría fuera de sí.

Todos sabían sobre eso, y entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué permitían esa situación?

Osiris merecía un tiempo adecuado, el suficiente para adaptarse a su nueva vida y aceptar todo lo que esta implicaba. No obstante, a los demás dioses parecía no importarles.

Kise suspiro, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Kagami sufriese o sintiese un tipo de dolor tanto físico como mental. Es por ello que cuando abrió las puertas de la residencia de Ra, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el lugar que le habían designado como dios principal, a un lado de Geb y Nut. Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que Osiris no fuese sometido contra su voluntad.

La ceremonia se realizaba con total naturalidad. Los dioses conversaban entre ellos y bebían a gusto, algunos se mantenían callados y otros en total indiferencia respecto a lo demás. La mayoría solo esperaba que la pareja entrase al recinto para poder ser partícipes de tan importante evento, después de todo, no solo era una boda sino también el recibimiento de Osiris.

Los minutos pasaron y el bullicio continuo imperando sobre todos los presentes, de pronto, cualquier sonido ceso en cuestión de segundos, las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron y del umbral entraron Isis e Osiris.

Ambos sujetados de la mano. Ambos con sonrisas maravillosas. Ambos con sus hermosos trajes.

La música inundaba el lugar, el sonido hermoso de sonrisas, la bella luz que rodeaba a la pareja, era único y surreal. Casi dimensional.

Kise sonrió. Todo estaba bien. Si, parecía que no haber algún problema. Las miradas enamoradas de Osiris e Isis eran perfectas. Si. Todo marchaba bien. Ryouta podía verlo, la tranquilidad y felicidad se presentaban como un buen augurio.

Sin embargo.

Ryouta noto el inesperado temblor en el cuerpo de Nut. Giro el rostro y observo la figura compungida de Himuro; parecía nervioso, dolido y desarmado. Su aura llena de vida, se encontraba totalmente expuesta y destruida. Kise no podía entender el motivo tras aquello. La alegría aparente del lugar no parecía concordar con los sentimientos de Nut.

Junto las cejas y observo con más atención a Nut.

Fue ahí, cuando lo noto, los labios de Himuro se movían sin parar.

Silencio.

No.

No podía ser.

Nut estaba controlando la frágil mente de Osiris.

Kise volvió la vista hacia el frente y clavo los ojos sobre el rostro de Kagami. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Taiga estaba siendo controlado mentalmente, sus ojos lucían idos en contraste con los de Kuroko. Todo estaba siendo armado y manipulado. Tenía que detener aquello, no podía seguir permitiéndolo.

Se levantó de su asiento estrepitosamente y camino hacia el lugar de Ra. Acabaría con toda esa estafa. Lo haría en ese mismo instante. No obstante, el sonido de tres disparos al aire resonó por todo el lugar.

Cualquier movimiento ceso en ese instante.

Un hombre de aspecto fuerte y piel morena estaba en frente de la feliz pareja. Su rostro lucia desolado y el desorden de sus ropas indicaba que había corrido para llegar a la residencia. Todos los dioses habían colocado sus ojos en aquel ser. No había sentido en aquello.

—Aomine kun—fueron las palabras de Isis las que rompieron la tensión. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aomine Daiki, era muchas cosas; buenas, malas, neutras y tontas, sin embargo; siempre había afirmado con su vida el amor que sentía por su esposo, eso era lo más sagrado en su existencia. Su cariño y devoción por Kuroko Tetsuya, persona con la cual había compartido nueve años de su vida, no poseía límites. Los labios de Aomine temblaron al notar la indiferencia de Kuroko. — ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—no podía creer que aquel hombre estuviese traicionándole en sus narices, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento— ¡Tetsu, maldito!

—Creí haber sido claro.

— ¡No lo fuiste!—grito— ¡Maldición! No puedes simplemente largarte así como así y mandarme una notificación de divorcio a mi trabajo. ¡No tiene sentido!

—Ya no te quiero, Aomine kun. —Kuroko susurro, con sinceridad en sus palabras, con la verdad desbordante de su corazón.

Aomine sonrió indignado. —Así que—murmuro—simplemente se acabó.

Kuroko asintió en respuesta. No había nada de qué hablar, las decisiones estaban tomadas, todo estaba bien definido entre ellos. Su matrimonio con Aomine Daiki solo había sido por puro compromiso. Después de todo, Isis era un dios benevolente.

—Te equivocas—Aomine levanto el arma y apunto hacia el pecho de Kagami—Has desechado nuestro matrimonio como cualquier basura solo por este hombre. —Quito el seguro del arma—Voy a matarlo.

Kise que había estado observando aquello con atención, corrió hacia Kagami. Ese hombre estaba totalmente fuera de sus sentidos.

No obstante, los disparos se efectuaron antes de que llegase a Taiga. Uno, dos y tres. La trayectoria había sido tomada, sin embargo, las balas se deshicieron antes de llegar al cuerpo de Kagami. Isis las había destruido con el movimiento de sus ojos.

Kuroko se acercó hacia Aomine y le miro con decisión—No funcionara.

Silencio.

—Nueve años no se comparan con los que viví con Osiris—Isis levanto uno de sus dedos y lo coloco frente a los ojos de Daiki—Escucha esto—susurro—Yo soy Isis, dios de la familia y el matrimonio; dirijo mis palabras a ti, Aomine Daiki. La fortuna estará de tu parte a partir de ahora, la suerte te sonreirá y la muerte te rehuirá, serás dichoso. Esto, claro, no sería posible si continuases junto a mí. —Kuroko sonrió conciliador, con ese brillo capaz de enamorar cualquier corazón—Se feliz ahora, Aomine kun.

Todo oscureció.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
